


Academy Distractions

by cress_the_fander



Series: Rescue Bots: Of Sparks and Hearts [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress_the_fander/pseuds/cress_the_fander
Summary: The current class of the Rescue Bots Academy has a single question:Where does their professor go when he isn't there?
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Series: Rescue Bots: Of Sparks and Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Academy Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy this, I had a fun time writing it! Any constructive criticism or comments in general are much appreciated!

“Bet you won’t be able to catch this one before I can!” Hot Shot calls out as he runs to catch the floating cube. Playing on the court instead of the usually enclosed cage for a cube match was different, but that’s what made it extra exciting! Unfortunately for him, however, Whirl is the one to catch it just at the end of the field.

“Ha! Score for Whirl! The crowd is going wild!” She cheers for herself as she jumps up and down with the cube. 

“Aw, again? You just won!” Hot Shot huffs out through his intake, more than slightly dejected. “I hope I’m not losing my touch, it seems like you guys are winning more and more!” 

Medix tilts his head for a moment before he thinks of a solution. “Hot Shot, from my analysis, you have been improving over time. It’s just that we have all been improving as well. If anything, if you are having trouble against all of us, that means you can improve even further than you would otherwise.”

He sighs at that, kicking the ground. “I guess so, but still.” With that, he starts to head outside to find something else to do. The others follow him, but Hoist notices something down the hall.

“Hey, look! It’s Professor Chase!” The police bot is in front of the ground bridge speaking with Heatwave. But before they even get the chance to say hello to him, he’s already gone. 

When he’s gone, Hoist notices something. “Hey, is it just me, or do we not see Professor Chase as much as the other professors?” 

Wedge blinks at that, realizing that’s true. “Wait a minute, you’re right! He’s only ever here when he’s lecturing. Even then, he gives the least lectures out of all of them!”

“Perhaps we could ask one of the other professors?” Medix offers aloud.

Hoist jumps in then with his piece. “I know! We could ask Professor Boulder! He said he was spending today working on the courtyard garden, so he probably has some time to talk! We could find out why Professor Chase is here so little.” Hot Shot and the others nod before they head on their way.

Sure enough, Hoist was right. At the moment, Boulder is watering the flowerbeds of marigolds they planet in their last Earth Studies class. He looks up when he hears them approaching, and he smiles. “Hello, recruits! Are you here to help me with the flowers? I could always use some help watering them.”

Hot Shot shakes his head. “Sorry Professor Boulder, but we didn’t. Maybe we can help after, but first, we have a question for you!”

Boulder nods, and sets down the watering can since he’s finished anyway. “I’d be happy to answer any questions you have. Ask away!”

Now, Medix was going to formulate the most effective way to ask for a clear answer. But of course, Whirl beats him to it. “We want to know why Professor Chase is like never here!”

“I would not say that he is “never” here.” Medix clarifies for the sake of transparency. “It’s just that unlike Professor Heatwave, Boulder, and Blades, Professor Chase does not reside here. He is only in the academy when there is an assignment or class that he is currently or about to teach. Afterward, he always leaves immediately. Might you be able to explain to us why this is, Professor Boulder?”

They see Boulder take a moment to think before he sits down on the ground, likely to rest his lower joints and servos. “You’ve noticed it, huh? And you want to know?”

Whirl nods quickly, excitement written all over her. “Yes, please Professor! We need to know! Pretty please?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll know in just a moment.” He’s smiling and continues to do so as he begins. “You see, while Blades, Heatwave, and I are all assigned to teach here are our primary mission. The thing is, it isn’t the same for Chase. His main assignment is to continue working in Griffin Rock with his human partner. His secondary mission is to teach here, which is why he isn’t here as much as the rest of us.”

Wedge tilts his head. “Wait, his human partner? But I thought you guys didn’t need to do that anymore because Optimus said so.”

“That’s exactly right Wedge.” Boulder nods. “Chase was given the option just like the rest of us. But unlike the rest of us, he wanted to stay and work in Griffin Rock far more than he wanted to be a permanent professor. He wanted to stay with his partner, and as far as I know, he is still very happy to have done so.”

With that information, the students go back to their common room to talk. The minute they all get there, Hot Shot flops onto the couch, lounging on it. “I don’t get it though. What’s so special in Griffin Rock that Professor Chase would want to spend most of his time there instead of here? I mean, we’re here! The next Rescue Bots! I’m pretty sure we’re more awesome than anything that could be back on some island?”

Medix is pacing back and forth as he thinks aloud. “Maybe we should ask Professor Chase himself? After all, he would surely know how he feels. It is more than likely he would be the only one to truly know how he feels.”

Whirl jumps down from the crate she was sitting on hearing that. “That is such a great idea Medix! The next time we see Professor Chase, we should ask him! Since our next class is with him, it will be the perfect time to ask!”

Hot Shot groans though as he slides halfway off the couch. “But that’s going to take forever! Like, fifteen minutes at least!”

Hoist raises an optic ridge at that. “That’s not long at all! You’re just impatient.”

Finally, after fifteen grueling minutes, it’s time for class. Sitting in their seats, they wait patiently for class to start. Well, not everyone is very patient. Hot Shot kept tapping his digits on the top of the desk, but it’s not like he would do anything different. 

Their teacher walked in after what seemed like a while, holding papers as he goes to the front of the room. “Good morning students! Today we have an extremely riveting lesson: sinkhole protocols!” He smiles when a certain student raises her servo. “Yes, Whirl?”

“Professor, we were wondering why you decided to stay in Griffin Rock!” She lets her servo fall to her side. “Professor Boulder said that you chose to be there most of the time instead of teaching here! Now don’t get me wrong, your lessons are incredible, we love them! But wouldn’t it be easier for you to teach us if you stayed here?”

Hot Shot expects a boring answer, in all honesty. Can you blame him? It’s Chase! Almost everything to do with him is just boring if they’re not doing something exciting. But instead of listing off some logical reason for why he isn’t here often, he touches his digits together, looking away. He collects himself as quickly as he can and looks back at them all with a smile.

“Oh, that isn’t something you need to worry about! It isn’t anything important.” Okay, now  _ that _ is interesting. Since when does Professor Chase get all defensive?

“Professor, are you sure nothing is wrong? You are now speaking in an extremely defensive manner.” Medix can’t help but point out. “It almost seems like you are deliberately trying to hide something from us. Is it that serious?”

“What? No, of course not! It’s just…” He sighs out before he looks at them. “Do you all truly wish to know?”

“Yes!” They all called out in unison, except for Medix. He said it in a calm and respectful tone.

“Very well.” Chase goes behind his desk and opens up one of the drawers. After rummaging through a few of them he finds what he’s looking for, taking it out and shutting the drawer with a click. “You see, I am staying in Griffin Rock most of the time because someone very dear to me resides there.” The item he retrieved is a picture frame that he’s holding close to his chassis. “He is my sparkmate.”

Hearing that, it does make sense of his behavior. Whenever his class is over, he’s always more than ready to go on his way through the ground bridge. There are also times where he seems to have let his mind wander away from him as if dreaming about someone or something else.

“Is that a picture of them? Could we take a look?” Wedge is honestly curious because he didn’t realize there were even more bots on Griffin Rock.

“Certainly, allow me to make it easier for you all to view it.” Chase clicks a button on the side of the frame, blowing up the image to show as a holograph in the air. Whirl had been wondering what sort of bot her professor would be with, but… 

Medix tilts his head at the image. “Professor, I believe you are showing us the wrong image; that one only shows you and a human together.”

Instead of correcting the mistake, however, Chase smiles. “It is no error Medix, though I do appreciate the effort. You see, this human is Chief Charlie Burns of Griffin Rock, as well as my sparkmate.”

There’s a palpable silence at that information before Wedge breaks it. “I’m sorry, but what? I think I misheard you, Professor, could you repeat that? It sounded like you said that that human is-”

“My sparkmate? You heard correctly Wedge, as that is exactly what is true.” He looks into the image floating above him, a dreamy look in his optics. “We are even bonded together. It is not exactly a merging of sparks, as he does not have one, but we are connected nonetheless. I care for him very, very much.”

Hot Shot can’t believe his audio receptors. He’s seen and heard some weird things while on Earth, don’t get him wrong. But for a bot to be with a-a human? He never even thought that was possible! “But Professor, how does it even work? He’s so much smaller than you, and an organic! You’re okay with that?”

Rather than being offended, the police bot can’t help but chuckle before he gives his answer. “You are right Hot Shot, we are very different due to our species. But that does not mean we cannot be with each other in that way, or even that we are together despite those differences. Even though physically we are extremely distinct from each other in looks, those unique features are part of why we hold each other so dearly. Does that make sense?”

“I think I do,” Hoist says. “It’s a bit like…your differences are part of why you two love each other, instead of being reasons not to. Things may be more difficult for you sometimes, but your connection makes it more than worth it.”

Whirl nods at that, agreeing. “Yeah, that does make sense! Kinda like when you see two things that you think wouldn’t go together but do! Like Medix and relaxing!”

“For your information, I do relax. It just so happens that while I find cataloging medical supplies relaxing, no one else here agrees with me,” Medix defends himself.

Whirl, however, smiles and nods. “See? That’s exactly what I mean! I’m glad you’re happy with him Professor Chase, no matter what your partner is or looks like.” The others nod, agreeing with her. Even if it seems weird to them, that doesn’t mean it isn’t something important for their professor.

“Thank you, recruits. It brightens my spark to know you think such.” Chase tells them as he turns off the floating image, putting the physical frame back into his desk. Hot Shot can’t believe their luck! Professor Chase got so distracted, he might have forgotten their lesson! They’re home fr-!

“Now, please find something to take down your notes. Sinkholes are very dangerous, no matter what species you are. Therefore, you must be as prepared as possible to deal with them.”

Scrap. So much for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to note that in this universe, there is a way for Cybertronians to share their sparks with humans, but it's something that even those who manage it aren't able to explain the how or why. Again, I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
